


Best Confession Ever!

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Confessions, JE Kiss Meme fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jun saves Aiba and confesses; a sweet kiss in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Confession Ever!

Ogura was currently donning a blindfold and headphones, dancing alongside Sho as the two of them attempted to recreate the dance to “A-RA-SHI” much like Arashi themselves had years ago on the same program. This reunion special was turning out to be even better than any of them had expected.

Aiba laughed loudly, body rocking back and forth as he clapped excitedly, Jun laughing just as loudly and insanely next to him, body unconsciously slumping against and curling into Aiba’s as the hilarity of the situation overwhelmed him. After his giggling had subsided and Ogura and Sho had taken their seats again, Aiba leaned back against Jun, enjoying the solidity of his body and the comfort it gave him. As Sho began to read the title card of the next segment- the audience’s impressions of “what Arashi and Ogura were doing last night” Aiba’s mind began to drift off, thinking about how comfortable it was semi-snuggling with Jun on the couch and how nice it would be to watch a drama, maybe even share a bottle of a nice red wine, and then—Aiba quickly shook himself out of his thoughts on an evening spent with Jun; that was a road riddled with landmines he didn’t need to explore right now. He’d always had this sort-of-crush on Jun, but the timing never felt exactly right to suggest an investigation of said feelings to Jun (plus he was pretty sure that Jun would either laugh in his face or beat him to death with whatever blunt object was closest at the time).

As soon as the director called “Cut” and announced a 20 minute break, Aiba stood quickly, mumbled an excuse and was off before anyone could respond.

Jun’s eyes narrowed as he watched him disappear.

\--

Aiba stood on the roof of the studio gazing at the blinking lights of the cityscape below him. It had been a long day of interviews followed by filming the first part of the special, and Aiba needed a few minutes by himself before it resumed for the evening.

Letting out a soft sigh, he let the railing he was leaning on support a little more of his weight and let his mind drift back to those thoughts he was so desperate to suppress just minutes earlier. Alone on the roof it was a lot safer to explore the “what if’s.” It was fun being back with Ogura san, and sharing a couch with Jun was definitely a lot more…snuggly than he remembered it. Aiba let out a small giggle at that thought, shaking his head at the absurdity of it. It wasn’t that Jun was cold before, it was just that he seems a lot more comfortable showing affection on camera these days, which was having an adverse effect on Aiba’s sanity in relation to Jun-centric things. Aiba sighed again and let his head fall forward, chin resting against his chest, feeling more defeated as he talked himself in circles. Investigations of feelings were definitely still off limits.

\--

Aiba let out a small curse as he glanced down at his watch and realized that he should have already been back for filming. He pushed off from the railing and sprinted towards the stairwell. Finally reaching the heavy metal door, he tried to pull it open, but found it wouldn’t budge. Confused, he tried again, this time making sure to turn the handle as far as it would go, but it still didn’t work. His eyes widened as he realized that he was locked out on the roof, and then the panic set in. ‘What if no one finds me? What if I die up here? I’ll be a skeleton. Or be filed as a missing person! Well, the missing person’s report would come before the skeleton, but the fans would definitely cry!’ “I can’t stay up here forever!” he screamed desperately fists echoing his frustration as he pounded the door.

\--

Ten minutes later, Aiba was slouched against the side of the building, just to the left of the door, head in his hands as he contemplated the stupidity of leaving his phone in his bag. Much to his relief, the door opened and Aiba, busy screaming “Jun-chan!” upon sight of the cause to all of his problems, ignored his savior completely as he made a desperate grab for the door. He rounded on him though, coming up short as the door clicked into place just before he reached it.

“Don’t you know we’re supposed to be filming again?” Jun asked, confused as Aiba let out a growl of frustration.

“The door shut!” Aiba said accusingly, thrusting a finger at the door in question.

“Yeah, it did.” Jun said, eyebrow quirking up as he saw the look of despair marring Aiba’s features. “Is that bad?” he asked mildly.

Aiba nodded vigorously. “Yes! It locks when it’s shut!”

Jun blinked back at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really. That’s why I’m still up here—hey, how did you even know I was up here anyway?” Aiba asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Well, before you left earlier you said, ‘I’m going up to the roof for some air’ so that was my first clue,” Jun told him blandly, stepping over to the door and giving the handle a testing tug. “Damn, it really is locked,” he confirmed.

“I told you! Now we’ll both be skeletons and the fans will cry even harder!”

Jun blinked and then chose not to comment, since he wasn’t entirely sure what Aiba was even talking about anyway, deciding to turn the tables on Aiba instead. “Why did you come out here in the first place if the door locks when you close it?” he demanded.

“I didn’t know that!” Aiba said desperately. “There wasn’t a sign or anything that said it! You obviously didn’t know either or you wouldn’t have let the door shut!” Aiba countered, unconsciously stepping into Jun’s personal space.

Jun huffed, crossed his arms, and took a small step back to restore the distance between them. “Well, I wouldn’t have had to come up here at all if you hadn’t left in the middle of filming,” he began, then muttered a “So unprofessional” under his breath before finishing. “What if I hadn’t heard you? Next time, just pull me aside and talk to me if you’re feeling overwhelmed. You know I’m more than happy to let you vent.” Jun had meant to sound annoyed, but he felt the edge of worry creeping into his voice.

Aiba smiled back at him sheepishly, eyes cast down to somewhere around Jun’s kneecaps. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I was just in a weird mood and needed a few minutes by myself. I didn’t think anyone would care if I was gone.”

“Idiot. You think if you disappeared we wouldn’t worry?” Jun snapped.

Aiba let out a nervous giggle waving his hands. “Ah, no! That’s not what I meant! I didn’t mean to go away forever.”

“So this was some test to see how we feel about you?” Jun accused him, eyes narrowing.

“No! Not at all! I just—my mind was running and I couldn’t stop it and I needed to stop it,” Aiba said desperately, reaching out to grab Jun’s arm. “There are things that we can’t do and I just really want to do them and, well, I just needed to remind myself that it’s impossible!”

Jun stared back at him, “But I thought nothing was impossible for you?” he asked confused at Aiba’s hesitation. It wasn’t like him to dismiss his desires so quickly.

Aiba let out a small, bitter laugh, the sound grated against Jun’s skin making him feel suddenly cold in the warm summer night, “Masaki, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, concern peaking.

Aiba shook his head, a small sad smile playing on his lips, “Nothing Jun. Really, it’s nothing I haven’t come to terms with before. I just needed another reminder tonight.” He felt something wet brush his cheek and watched as the concrete surrounding them became speckled with rain.

“That’s not an answer,” Jun said, stepping forward and reaching out to plant a hand on either side of Aiba’s head, effectively trapping the other against the wall. Aiba began to protest but Jun cut him off. “We’re not moving until you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Aiba shifted uncomfortably as Jun’s eyes bored into his. He could smell the scent of Jun’s bodywash and it was doing things to him. Things he desperately wanted to keep at bay. Aiba willed himself not to breathe as his eyes focused on the collar of Jun’s shirt as his resolve began to crumble. “This is—I want—we can’t do this.” He whispered.

Jun leaned forward, lips almost brushing the shell of Aiba’s ear, “Do what?” he breathed, perking up at Aiba’s sharp inhale of breath. “You’ve said it a million times, Masaki. Nothing’s impossible. You can have whatever you want.”

Aiba shivered as the rain picked up around them, He shook his head firmly, “You’re wrong, Jun. As much as I would love to believe you, we’re too visible. I hate to admit it, but there are things in this world out of our reach.”

Jun pulled back, staring at Aiba, who still wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Who says?” he challenged and leaned forward, dipping his head to brush his lips against Aiba’s, eliciting a small gasp of surprise from him.

Aiba’s eyes widened in shock and then fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, quickly gaining confidence as Jun’s lips worked against his.

As Jun pulled back, the sky opened up around them, fat wet drops of rain soaking through their clothes and ruining their carefully constructed faces for filming.

“What was that?” Aiba asked with a laugh as the product holding Jun’s hair in place began to melt, reaching out to brush an errant strand off Jun’s forehead.

Jun smiled back at him, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Aiba’s. “That was me taking the initiative to say, ‘I know you like me, and I like you too, so what is taking so long for you to say something?’ moron.”

Aiba laughed loudly and threw his arms around Jun, hugging him close. “Best confession ever!” he declared excitedly.

Jun nodded his agreement and pulled out of Aiba’s grasp to tug him towards the door. “Now come on, let’s get back inside so they don’t actually send out a search party for us.” Jun reached for the door handle and twisted it the other way around, pulling the door open easily.

Aiba stared at him in disbelief. “How did you do that?”

“It’s some sort of safety feature I think. I’m not sure why, but it only opens if you twist it counterclockwise. I found that out last time I was up here,” Jun said with a shrug and shoved Aiba towards the waiting staircase. “Now come on, we’ve already delayed filming long enough and the stylists are going to kill us for ruining our clothes and makeup.”

Aiba knew he should feel guilty for that but just couldn’t manage it as his hand slid into Jun’s as they made their way back to the studio.


End file.
